Unexpected Turn of Events
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Set after Operation Angel Down... this shows how Shinn's life will go if he decided to do something he never did in the anime. Note: I will feature an Original Gundam made by Wacky and the Animaster(both on youtube) and also that I have asked permission from Wacky to feature it so please don't rant at me if I do end up showing it.


Me: Well uh hello and welcome to my first fanfic centered around Gundam.

Shinn: Hmph!

Lunamaria: Shinn!

Rey: Forgive Shinn but he's like that.

Me: No problem.

Athrun: So what is this about…

Me: How about we start so no one questions… can someone do the disclaimers.

Meyrin: I will do it. The author doesn't own Gundam Seed or anything related to it.

Story Start…

Shinn was overjoyed, he had just completed what Athrun and no one on Zaft had been able to do…

Shinn destroyed the Freedom, so of course the expected reaction from everyone was…

"Congratulations Shinn." Luna said congratulating Shinn.

Everyone congratulated him except for one… Athrun Zala, he was sad that his friend Kira Yamato the pilot of the Freedom gundam is now dead.

"Well I did it, Athrun. I destroyed the Freedom and got your revenge." Shinn said triumphantly as he approached Athrun. Athrun though instead took him up by the collar.

"Him, Kira, he never wanted to kill you, and yet you express joy at killing another!" Athrun shouted as he held Shinn's collar.

"Oi, Athrun-san!" Meyrin said holding Athrun back as Rey did the same to Shinn.

"I understand that Shinn has a problem with his behavior, but I believe that reprimand was not necessary," Rey said.

"But… he was-" Athrun tried to response but was immediately cut off by Rey.

"Our enemy," Rey answered immediately.

In the next few days, Shinn couldn't be more happier, not only did he get the Order of The Nebula(Zaft award that they give when you perform exceptionally like when Athrun destroyed the Strike by self destructing the Aegis or Shinn using strategy to destroy the Freedom) but him and Athrun were also awarded new Mobile Suits, the Destiny for him and the Legend for Athrun although Athrun instead questions Chairman Durandal we now skip a few hours after…

Athrun's Room…

Athrun was contemplating on everything that happened so far when suddenly…

(Knocking sounds on the door)

"Who could that be?" Athrun wondered as he reached for the door. When he opened it he realized it was Shinn.

"Uh, Athrun may I come in?" Shinn asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Athrun said as he let Shinn in.

However Shinn had a pissed off look at him.

"Athrun, I have to ask you something… how could you understand anything about me when you haven't lost anyone, huh?!" Shinn spat at Athrun.

"Shinn…" Athrun said.

"And then you come back after betraying us in the last war, I mean what's up with that?!" Shinn was getting angrier.

So Athrun just breathed for awhile and then…

"Shinn! Calm yourself, I will tell you everything…" Athrun said and as Shinn calmed down Athrun started to explain himself.

"Where do I begin… well it began before the war, I met a kid named Kira Yamato and we became friends, although we were forced to part, I gave Kira a bird to commemorate our friendship…" Athrun began.

Surprisingly enough Shinn is not ranting away as he usually does during moments like this…

"And then there was the Junius Seven Incident, the beginning of the Bloody Valentine War," Athrun continued.

"What about Junius Seven?" Shinn asked.

"My mother was at Junius Seven when it was destroyed… after that I joined the military and became one of the best in my class." Athrun decided to continue.

Shinn was now stunned he didn't expect Athrun to lose someone that close to him since he himself lost 2 people special to him… Shinn then recalled all the times he disrespected Athrun when in fact Athrun tried to connect to him.

"We were sent to an ORB colony named Heliopolis…" Athrun then started to explain the events of Gundam Seed until the fight with the Strike.

"So the pilot of the Strike was Kira, and after a fight where he killed your friend you did the same to his friend." Shinn said as to make sure he wasn't missing anything out.

"Yes, I was found by Cagalli-"

"Wait you mean that girl?!" Shinn asked shocked.

"Yes, her. After she found me I was sent to the Plants and awarded… during that time I learned that Lacus Clyne was charged with treason for the theft of the Freedom Gundam not believing it for a second I decided to investigate by investigating her house… after checking her house I decided to follow the clues which led me to a theatre where she asked me what was I fighting for… although as it turned out my father had arranged for a specialist team to trail me but were dispatched by the allies of Lacus while in the process I found out Kira was alive and well… I returned to my father where he assigned me the Justice Mobile Suit to find the Freedom which by now I know is Kira…" Athrun explained.

"So Kira was also the pilot of the Freedom… so what happened next?" Shinn asked.

"I went to Earth where I found the Freedom at ORB." Athrun said.

"ORB?!" Shinn asked he then held Athrun's collar angrily.

"So you were there… with the Freedom no less when ORB was attacked by the Earth Alliance… and those Atha's, what did they do, NOTHING!" Shinn is now super angry.

Athrun then countered by holding Shinn's arms together and then hit him in the face…

"Shinn, stay calm. Yes I was at ORB where I helped Kira and the Archangel protect ORB from the Earth Alliance! We tried our best but the leader of ORB at that time Uzumi Nura Atha ordered the Archangel and its remaining Mobile Suits to space… he then self-destructed Kaguya, effectively stopping the Earth Alliance from having anymore interest in ORB." Athrun stopped there waiting for Shinn to cool off.

"But why didn't ORB join Zaft?" Shinn decided to ask after calming himself.

"Zaft was now led by my father, effectively both sides are now fighting to eliminate the whole of one side… it was no longer a war to protect themselves but genocide…" Athrun then proceeded to explain the rest of the war. Shinn was stunned at all this.

"So that' s it…" Shinn finally said. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok, I don't explain much anyway." Athrun said but then there was another knock.

"Athrun-san let me in!" The girl outside said.

"Lacus?" Shinn wondered.

Athrun immediately opened the door.

"Meer, what are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"I have to tell you something important." Meer then explained Rey and Durandal's conversation.

"But…" Athrun said. "I can no longer trust him after ordering Operation Angel Down. Shinn you are still needed here but I have to come back to the Archangel." Athrun continued as he dragged Meer with him outside.(Why didn't you bring him?)

Shinn was then left alone and dumbfounded when suddenly the alarm rang and he was called by Rey.

"Shinn, prepare the Legend and Destiny for launch." Rey said through the phone line.

"Huh, why?" Shinn asked.

"It's Athrun, he was a spy, we have to stop him." Rey said as he cutted of the line.

Although his best friend said it Shinn was doubting his words especially after talking with Athrun.

Shinn and Rey proceeded to follow Athrun and after finding him they both attacked him though he was able to fight both of them at the same time. Athrun's words at Shinn though causes Shinn to question himself.

"What are you fighting for? For that award? Don't let it dictate you!" Athrun said.

"Shinn don't listen to what he says." Rey said.

Shinn is now in a state of confusion… both he and Athrun lost a lot of close friends but Rey was his best friend… he then remembered that Rey spurred him to fight against Freedom… now confused he has only one thing left to do.

"STOP IT!" Shinn screamed as he activated Seed Mode and activated the "Wings of Light" and proceeded to attack but the one who he attacked though shocked everyone present, Athrun, Meyrin and Rey. Shinn's Sword broke all the weapons on the Legend forcing Rey to pull back.

"Wh- Wh- What did I do?!" Shinn screamed as he remembered what he just did.

"Athrun is that you, we've come to bring you to the Archangel," a voice on the communicator said.

"Kisaka-san, is Kira alive?" Athrun asked.

"Yes he is, now let's go before more guys arrive." Kisaka said through the communicator.

"Shinn… I can't force you to do this but please come with us."Athrun said to Shinn.

Shinn is now in a state of confusion… but seeing as he had no choice as he attacked the Legend…

"Ok." Shinn said as he followed the Gouf Athrun was piloting.

Me: And that's it for the 1st chapter.

Shinn: Wow nice job letting me do an unexpected moment.

Me: Thanks and please do review. See you next chapter people.


End file.
